la luz del alba
by sake more
Summary: esta historia es un solo un poco distinta de las que escribo, se trata de una chica que encuentra el amor, ¿típico no?, mas sin-embargo ella no quiere aceptarlo, pues en su vida habido pocos momentos de felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**La luz del alba**

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto

Biblioteca central de Japón…

-sakura, ¿has terminado con los libros?- Rika mi compañera de clases llamo mi atención

-si ya está todo, gracias por prestármelos-se los devolví, me levante de mi asiento, recogí todas mis cosas, y me fui dejando a la recién llegada sola. Caminaba a mi casa ya era demasiado tarde pero aun así no me importo tomarme tiempo para llegar…

-ya llegue-entre y me quite los zapatos

-hola saku-me dijo mi hermanito touya, él tenía 15 años era atlético, medía 1.70 obviamente más alto que yo, es un poco molestoso pero aun así le quiero muchísimo…

-¿Por qué llagaste temprano?-

-hoy no tuvimos entrenamiento-

-ahh ok, preparare la cena-me dirigí a la cocina

-ya llegue!-esa era tomoyo mi hermanita, ella tenía 16 años y era una chica muy enérgica

-tomoyo me sofocas- tomoyo tenía la costumbre de abrazar a touya muy fuerte

-hola saku ya llegue!-

-bien entonces, ven ayudarme con la comida-

-ok enseguida solo subo a cambiarme- se fue corriendo… era obvio que no regresaría, pero ya la castigare.

-no deberías de permitirle dejarla salirse con la suya- touya saco algunos vegetales y se puso a cortarlos…

-no te preocupes, ella lavara toda la ropa-sonreí y mi hermano conmigo

- llamó papá me dijo que llegaría tarde otra vez-

-ok, está bien, ayúdame a poner la mesa- mi hermanito arreglo todo, mientras yo serbia tres platos de comida-tomoyo puedes bajar!-enseguida bajo y todos no sentamos a comer ese era la hora del día que más disfrutaba porque nos contábamos todo, desde que mamá murió siento que debo de cuidarlos más, ya ha pasado 10 años pero aun así la extraño mucho, terminamos y no se fueron a dormir, yo me quede para terminar mi tarea y esperar como siempre a papá.

-ya llegue-me levante eran ya la 1 de la mañana

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien… prepárame mi baño y sírveme la comida-como siempre muy conversador ¿no?, hice lo que me pidió y me fui adormir, tenía que levantarme en unas horas para ir a la escuela.

…

Escuela de derecho de Japón, era una de las más caras y prestigiadas de la ciudad…

-sakura, ¿no dormiste bien a noche?-mi amiga chicharu tan pendiente de mi como siempre

-no, pero con un poco de café ya estoy como nueva-le sonreí, le mire pero algo en el aire capto mi atención y balón de futbol venia directamente a ella, con velocidad me apresure para atraparle

-¿estás bien sakura?-me pregunto mi amiga, ese balón había sido lanzado muy fuerte

-si, no fue gran cosa-le dije

-gracias por salvarme-me abrazo

-¿me devuelves el balón?- y allí estaba él pidiéndome el balón sin ninguna disculpa! Como me molesta que se crea la gran cosa!, ¿que quiera? Pues nada más que shaoran li el niño popular de la escuela, a ese chico todos lo admiraban hasta mi amiga que estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por ese tipo… ahora tenía corazones en sus ojos.

-podrías fijarte la próxima vez!-le dije y tome y jale la mano de chicharu que se encontraba hipnotizada por el tipo.

-o-o

Había terminado la escuela y fui a mi trabajo, hace poco que lo había conseguido y hoy sería el primer día yo no tengo la necesidad de trabajar mi familia es muy , muy rica pero ultimadamente la cosas con mi padre no están muy bien y creo que ya es tiempo de independizarme, y el trabajo que no era tan malo, estaba bastante lejos de mi casa y eso era bueno al menos mis hermanos no se enterarían, entre era un restaurant lujoso, me cambie ya estaba lista solo necesitaba recibir la indicación de comenzar

-muy bien sakura, empezaras en 30 minutos, prepárate…-bien estaba nerviosa, hoy sería mi primer día pero tendría que controlarme

- ya puedes comenzar, sakura-que! El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, suspire y salí, camine con lentitud hasta un piano de cola que se encontraba justo a la mitad del lugar, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, tenía puesto un vestido negro de noche, además llevaba un pequeño antifaz de color plata, sé que podría exagerar pero la suerte casi siempre está en mi contra, hice una reverencia, me senté, y puse mis manos en las teclas, entonces me perdí, cada vez que tocaba era como si nadie más existiera, era la única cosa que podría hacerme sentirme bien, siempre que estaba realmente triste recurría a él, y aunque suene un poco extraño le considero como mi mejor amigo, siempre aguantándome, aunque este enojada, triste, alegre, frustrada, siempre esta allí para cuando más lo necesito, junto a la música he vivido momentos felices y otros muy duros, pero eso ahora no importa. Sin darme cuanta había terminado la primera pieza, y si no fuera por los aplausos recibidos yo no hubiera despertado de mi trance, di de nuevo otra reverencia y continúe con mi actuación…

-que bien lo has hecho sakura!-me dijo emocionada una mujer de 30 años, con cabellos castaños obscuros y largos, si ella era mi nueva jefa kao-los clientes han quedado muy impresionados y tu identidad misteriosa los atrae aun más!-

-gracias, ahora me tengo que retirar-di una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia a baño

-claro pero no s te olvide venir mañana!-creo que mi nueva jefa se parece un poco a mi hermanita tomoyo.

-0—

Caminaba tranquilamente a mi casa, estaba bastante cerca… a unas cuantas pasos, suspire aunque me alegraba ver a mis hermanos estaba segura que mi padre llegaría pronto, no sé por qué me trata con mucha exigencia, para él jamás estoy bien, siempre busca en mí el más mínimo defecto y eso aunque no lo admita duele… veo en la entrada un coche negro, y me apresuro, eran las 9 y seguro que tomoyo se encontraba sola en casa, touya había pedido permiso para quedarse en casa de su amigo yukito para hacer una tarea.

-ya llegue-entre y me apresure para ir a la sala

-qué bueno que llegas, te estábamos esperando-yo la mire y después busque por la sala

-¿Qué hace el aquí!?-le reproche a tomoyo, como es que lo conocía es acaso que?... no, no tomoyo no podría ser su novia no!- ¿Por qué viniste a ver a mi hermana?-le pregunte, ya era demasiado aguantarlo en el salón como para que también lo aguantara en la familia uhhyyyyyy!

-en realidad no vino por mi-tomoyo se levantó, se despidió y se encerró en su cuarto

-¿qué haces aquí LI?-Sonrió, estoy segura que no es nada bueno…

-te traje algo que se te olvido-yo fruncí el seño

-¿Qué es?-le dije molesta

-esto-saco de su bolsa un pañuelo, lo abrió y dejo ver el dije de una flor de cerezo que mi madre me había regalado.

-¿Dónde lo…?-lo tome a velocidad, pero el solo sonrió

-¿no se te ocurre dónde?-

-obvio que no!, por eso te pregunto-

-te suena restaurant imperial-por inercia le tape la boca... estaba muy sorprendida cómo? Cuando?, por qué? Sabia eso!, le quite la mano

-¿cómo es que tú sabes eso?-dije lo más bajito que pude

-¿quieres que te diga aquí?- si era cierto, no podía hablar de eso aquí-que te parece si caminamos un poco?- ya que ¿no?, tome mis llaves, le avise a tomoyo y Salí con él, llegamos hasta el aparque pingüino sin cruzar ninguna palabra hasta que me detuve

-¿me vas a decir!?-le dije molesta, también se detuvo y me miró fijamente

-te vi tocar en aquel restaurant-ok, ahora estaba muerta, si él le llegara a contar a alguien y si mi padre se llegara a enterar seguro que me castigaría con prohibirme tocar otra vez, pero como?..

-cómo es que tú?-

-¿te reconocí?, fácil por tus ojos y por el dije que llevabas puesto-me quede pasmada, como es que había visto el dije si, siempre lo ocultaba, los únicos que sabían de su existencia eran mis hermanos y chicharu.

-cómo es que?-

-acaso no tienes otra pregunta?, cuando evitaste que a tu amiga le golpeara el balón, lo llevabas puesto- había sido el movimiento brusco que lo había sacado a la luz, deje caer la cabeza- es mi turno de hacer preguntas-me miro- ¿Por qué trabajas?, se bien que no tienes la necesidad de…

-es complicado, no lo entenderías-

-pruébame-

-solo te diré que es para independizarme un poco-él no tenía que saber nada mas

-respeto que no quieras contarme nada aun, ¿tus hermanos lo saben?-negué con la cabeza

-no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo-que me dijera eso era un alivio pero no se todavía no confiaba en el

-¿cómo es que tú?-

-enserio no tienes otra pregunta?, si yo fui a ese restaurant es porque mi prima kao me invito a ver a su magnífica pianista-¿esta chico lee mentes acaso?-no, no se leer mentes, es que eres demasiado transparente para mí-ven a lo que me refiero, esto me da miedo.

-ya debo regresar mi padre no tardará en llegar- regresamos en silencio, él se marchó en su auto y yo entre a la casa.

-sakura, papá ya viene en camino

-oh no! La comida no la hice!- me apresure a entrar a la cosina

-no te preocupes ya está lista- mi hermanita por primera vez había hecho algo, eso era un alivio

-Ya llegue- mi padre

-hola papi!, tomoyo se tiro a los brazos de papa

-Hola cariño

-buenas noches padre-le salude

- buenas noches, está lista mi cena?- me pregunto

-claro, ya está todo listo

…

Poco después nos sentamos a comer

Gracias, por la comida-dijimos todos, apenas probaba el primer bocado y dijo

-esto esta salado, sakura por que no te fijas- no era un sabor malo, solo bastaba con revolver un poco, así que eso hice.

-ya está listo-siguió comiendo

-como te fue hoy, tomoyo-

-súper bien, mañana nos darán nuestras calificaciones, espero que puedas ir-

-no lo sé cariño, pero tratare, de todos modos sakura ira por ellas- no importaba que tuviera clase yo tenía que ir por ellas, no había problema ya mis maestro estaban enterados que faltaría.

-yo hice la comida hoy, ¿te gusto?-

-Estuvo muy deliciosa…-y asi era todos los días que mi padre llegaba a cenar, se la pasaba platicando con mis 2 hermanitos y yo tenía que mantenerme con la boca cerrada, era mejor así, a menos que quisiera un rato de malos tratos.

….o-o-o

Estaba literalmente corriendo a la preparatoria de tomoyo, estaba lejos y mis ultimo maestro me había pedido que lo ayudara en un caso y eso me llevo un poco de tiempo, baje ah toda velocidad del bus y corri hasta que llegue a la puerta de su salón, tranquilice mi respiración y entre, por suerte aun no empezaba la junta.

Buenos días padres de familia, les he citado para entregarles las boletas de sus hijos déjenme felicitar a tomoyo kinomoto por sus excelentes calificaciones-varios padres aplaudieron, y yo me levante para ir por el papel-señorita sakura es bueno verle otra vez, veo que su hermanita se esfuerza en ser como usted-sonreí-este es el ejemplo más claro de que nuestra escuela es la mejor, ella es una ex alumna nuestra que actualmente estudia derecho, y fue nuestra mejor estudiante en su curso- me avergoncé un poco y sonreí, ya había terminado la junta, pocos padres quedaban cuando papá llego.

-buenos días padre, aquí está la boleta de tomoyo-la abrió y sonrió

-señor kinomoto que sorpresa- la directora se había acercado-déjeme felicitarle por la magnificas hijas que tiene

-si, tomoyo es una niña en cantadora, tiene las mejores calificaciones, además de tener una voz hermosa.

-y su hija sakura, a hora está estudiando derecho, tengo entendido que en esa escuela solos los chicos con un alto coeficiente intelectual pueden ser admitido, debería estar orgulloso de ella

-ha si, sin duda tomoyo es mejor, si ella es probablemente logre entrar con un nivel más alto- la maestra mi miro con un poco de lastima, si algo odiaba era eso, sentí ganas de llorar pero, me reprími nadie tenía derecho de verme así y menos mi padre

-si sakura fue nuestra mejor estudiante- la directora trataba de que mi padre lo admitiera al menos

-tomoyo la supera por mucho, ella nació con estrella-aguanta sakura no de desborones

-fue un gusto platicar con usted, debo retirarme- la directora se despedía de mi padre- oye sakura podrías venir un momento conmigo-yo asentí y ella me llevo en un rincón.

-sakura, quiero que sepas que tú eres una excelente chica, todo lo que unos padres puedan pedir, sabes que me tienes a mi cuando necesites, se fuerte, no dejes que las palabras de tu padre te hieran, tiene mucho potencial, sabes dónde encontrarme para platicar- le sonríe, ella había presenciado bastantes muestras como las de hace un momento, pero sinceramente nunca la había buscado por cosas como esas, se despidió de mí, y yo regrese donde había dejado a mi padre, lo busque por todas parte pero no lo encontré, supuse que se regresó, era lógico acaso esperaba que llevara de regreso!, sakura ingenua, estaba caminando un poco rápido, era seguro que no llegaría a mi siguiente clase, aún quedaba tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para ir en camión, suspire, de la nada escuche un claxon, mire y lo vi otra vez.

-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte seriamente

-nada-alzo lo hombros-solo dando una vuelta, ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-¿por supuesto que no!-le grite

-oh vamos, no llegaras a la siguiente clase y tenemos examen lo recuerdas-era cierto, ok tendría que ir con él, suspire

-está bien- me abrió la puerta, entre y nos fuimos, todo el trascurso estuvo en silencio, pero me veía de reojo y eso me hacía sentir incomoda

-llegamos a tiempo, será mejor que entremos-me baje camine, él se adelantó un poco entonces yo tuve que tragarme mi orgullo

-LI-le se detuvo- gracias- parecía un poco sorprendido mas no me dijo nada solo me sonrió-

-no fue nada sakura-acaso se le hacía difícil llamarme por mi apellido! él y yo no ni siquiera éramos amigos!

Continuara…

Hola…

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿creen que sea buena idea continuarla?, ¿fue muy larga?, ¿fastidiosa?, tal vez diste un poco a las otros fin que escribo pero me gustaría saber su opinión, espero ver sus comentarios …nos vemos a la próxima…..


	2. Chapter 2

**La luz del alba**

**Capítulo 2**

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Restaurant imperial

Aplausos

Me encantaba mi trabajo, era sumamente relajante apenas llevaba 1 semana en esto y según kaoh ya tenía admiradores, me dijo que gracias a mi el número de clientes había aumentado, siempre busca la manera de darme ánimos es muy amable y compresiva

-que bien lo hiciste!-kaho estaba emocionada porque había tocado para ella una de sus canciones favoritas

-gracias- no era que no me gustara hablar con la personas pero es que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, en mi casa me enseñaron a que calladita te ves mas bonita, realmente la única que a logrado romper la barrera es chicharu, aunque debo de darle crédito, no todas las chicas aguantan tanto junto a mi como ella, normalmente cuando hablo con otras personas soy muy concreta. Además de que no busco la amistad, antes de que conociera a chicharu, prácticamente creía que la amistad no existía, y que solo podía contar conmigo misma y que mis hermanos dependían de mí, puede ser un poco duro pero al morir mi madre tuve que aprender muchas cosa por mi cuenta, y mi padre siempre me repetía esa frase, al principio me costaba mucho hablar con chicharu, y decirle amiga mucho más, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza y ahora la considero como mi hermana.-es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana-

-si, saku gracias por venir!-le sonríe, enserio era muy enérgica, me cambie y Sali del lugar por la puerta trasera y comencé a caminar, las calles estaban un poco desiertas, por el festival que cada año se hacía en la ciudad, sentí como se acercaba alguien a mí y enseguida me alerte, cuando lo sentí a unos paso cerca de mí, con un movimiento brusco lo tome por los brazos y lo inmovilice

-oye no tienes por qué hacerme eso-decía con dificultad

-ah eres tu-lo solté

-podrías ser un poco más amable- sobaba sus brazos

-pues tu deberías a prender a no sorprenderme por dé tras-

-si te hubiera sorprendido no me estaría lastimado-

-pues si… olvídalo, que quieres?-

-nada… solo te vi y quise saludar-

-ah-seguí caminado y el a un lado de mi

-no quieres que te lleve?-

-no, yo puedo arreglármelas sola-sonrió

-lo sé, pero el festival, está ocluyendo el paso de los camiones, por lo que te será imposible tomar uno ahora, tendrás que esperar que termine todo y para eso falta mucho-tenía razón, y no había pensado en eso

-tomare un taxi entonces-

-los taxis no son muy confiables, porque no aceptas que te lleve?-

-pues porque no-

-esa no es una respuesta sustentable-tenía que sacar la diplomacia en este momento?, puede que exagere con mis ideas pero no me gusta depender, ni recibir ayuda, siempre fui una chica solitaria y autosuficiente.

-pues sustentable para mí-

-pero no para mí, así que no me das en este momento la verdadera razón te vienes conmigo-

-entiende que puedo irme sola!-

-es no es la verdadera razón, vamos, ya es tarde y no llegaras a tu casa antes que tu padre llegue.-me había acorralado, el sí tenía un razón muy poderosa para que yo aceptara, suspire y camine a su lado.

-por cierto tu actuación de hoy fue esplendida- que! Yo no lo vi

-me escuchaste?-

-claro, te he visto tocar todos los días-me quede estática, y él se detuvo-realmente es un placer escucharte-se inclinó así a mí y yo retrocedí por inercia

-jamás te he visto-le dije

-Eso es porque, tengo un lugar reservado solo para mí donde puede verte-ok, tendría que estar menos en mi mundo y comenzar a fijarme en mi alrededor, llegamos a su auto y nos fuimos, tuvo que tomar un camino largo, en verdad todas las calles estaba ocupadas

-cómo es que aprendiste a tocar?- mire hacia la ventana, esa era una de las cosas de la que no me gustaba hablar, el se dio cuenta pues enseguida cambio la conversación

-no te gustaría también trabajar los sábados?-le mire, seguro que kaho le había mandado para convencerme.

-me gustaría mucho, pero mis hermanos se quedan en casa, y sospecharían…

-eso no es problema, porque no les dices que tienes un proyecto…-

-no lo sé estoy segura que averiguarían todo, me gusta mucho ese trabajo como para dejarlo-me sonrió, anormalmente estaba teniendo una charla sin dicusion, supongo que mis charlas sobre ser más sociable, que tenía con chicharu estaban funcionando.

-puede que tengas razón, pero sabes que puedes ir cuando gustes-habíamos llegado, yo me baje, le di las gracias y entre a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya está todo listo?-me pregunto tomoyo

-si ya está, revise todo, el servicio que contratamos está en orden-

-qué bueno, porque ya empezaron a llegar los invitados de papá-

-los pasaste a la comedor?-asintió-entonces vayamos con el- nuestro padre organizo una cena para sus socios, él era dueño de una famosa corporación de abogados, muchos de ellos eran de su edad, mis hermanos y yo estábamos presentes pero no teníamos pauta para opinar.

-oye kinomoto, y que nos puede decir sobre tus hijos-

-que te puedo decir… mi hija tomoyo es una excelente estudiante, de hecho creo que se retiró para terminar sus múltiples tareas-tomoyo se había retirado apenas termino de cenar, yo y touya nos quedamos por si algo se les ofrecía- tiene una de las voces más bonitas y educadas que haya escuchado, mi hijo touya es un excelente deportistas, seguramente pronto lo veremos también en los juzgados, pues no puedo decir nada mas-como siempre me omitía

-y que nos puedes decir de sakura?

-ella es mala para los deportes, su voz no esta tan bien educada como la de tomoyo…-si lo más lógico era que cada vez que hablara de mí en público, solo dijera las cosas negativas

-escuchamos que estudia derecho y que es destacada-dijo uno de los socios

-sí, pero ya sabes hablan por mi influencia…-mi hermanito touya cambio a una cara seria, con cada palabra negativa que mi padre decía de mí se inquietaba más, él estaba aún lado de mí y cuando me dé cuenta que hablaría a mi favor, le tome la mano y moví mi cabeza en forma negativa para que no hiciera nada.

Pasaron un par de horas para que todos los socios de mi padre se fueran, yo estaba en la cocina, fue entonces que mi hermanito touya que se había quedado con papa en la sala dijo:

-no tenías por qué hablar mal de saku, frente a todos tus socios-lo miro seriamente

-solo dije la verdad-dijo sin más mi padre

-no, solo lo dijiste lo que crees que es mi hermana, acaso no te das cuenta que ella es una excelente alumna, es muy buena con el piano, es responsable, se preocupa por nosotros, nos ayuda en todo lo que puede y se desvive por nosotros?-

-es, su obligación-

-Es imposible contigo-mi hermano subió a su cuarto, una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos estaba feliz de que mi hermanito se expresara así de mí, me saque el rastro de la lagrima y entre a la sala para irme a mi cuarto, empezaba a subir las escaleras…

-ves lo que provocas?, tu eres la única culpable, que tu hermano se revele frente a mí- lo escuche, no dije nada, en fin ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar que todo lo que no le parecía fuera mi culpa, se dio la vuelta y volví a empezar a subir-desde mañana tu mesada será reducida a la mitad-se regreso a la sala y yo subí, en realidad eso era lo que menos me importaba, mi mesada solo servía para mi trasporte, y ahora con mi trabajo me sobraba mucho, todo el dinero depositado a mi cuenta estaba intacto y seguía subiendo.

-o-o-o

Escuela de derecho…

Estaba en sentada en un pequeño lugar de áreas verdes que tenía la escuela, mis maestros me habían recomendado para un caso y necesitaba estudiarlo, chicharu había faltado hoy pues se había enfermado de gripe el fin de semana.

-ese es el caso?- li había estaba parado tras de mi.

-si, por?-ya era normal que se apareciera cuando menos lo esperaba

-por nada, estas nerviosa verdad-acaso podía también leer los sentimientos

-no…-sonrio y miro al cielo

-no te preocupes lo haremos bien-de eso puedes estar seguro, un momento dijo lo haremos?

-como que lo haremos?-

-el profesor escogió a sus 2 mejores estudiantes para que defendieran el caso-

-pues a mí no me dijo nada-

-está en algunas de esas hojas que te dio-ok estoy segura de que traerá más problemas

-shaoran!-le gritaron sus amigos-apúrate con el balón!

-nos vemos después!- se fue a jugar

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo

¿Qué tal?... ¿les simpatiza la historia o no?, ¿Qué piensan de sakura? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, quiero agradecer a todas a aquellas que han dejado review y también a las que me siguen muchas, muchas gracias no vemos a la próxima chao…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

pov shaoran

y aquí estaba nuevamente viéndola tocar, esto se me ha hecho costumbre, están relajante escucharle, se muestra tan diferente cuando toca, se ve tan frágil, soñadora, tranquila, pareciera tener tanta paz, que lo transmitía a las personas que la escuchaban, y si era cierto, el número de clientes habían aumentado por ella, simplemente se veía asombrosa y yo no podía dejar de mirarle.

Termino y como siempre la seguí, ella se había convertido en una adicción, siempre me aparecía en donde menos lo esperaba, me gustaba hablar con ella y molestarla, es tan divertido verla en su otra cara, tan fuerte, tan independiente, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, siempre esforzándose por todo, siempre a la defensiva, es muy interesante sus distintas facetas.

-ya sé que estás ahí LI, ¿Qué quieres?-

Tan amble como siempre ¿no?

-no es obvio?, te estoy acompañando-la vi fruncir el ceño.

-no es necesario-como siempre tan independiente, le sonreí

-lo sé-me miro desconcertada, sabía que podía cuidarse sola, pero siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, aunque sea para molestarle- te molesta que te acompañe?-se dio la vuelta y dijo

-Siii!, siempre estas molestándome!-me recrimino, por un impulso la tome de la cintura y la acorrale en la pared-

-pues, a me fascina molestarte-le dije cerca de su oreja, ella pareció estaba algo sorprendida por el la situación pero, no tardó mucho en reaccionar, rápidamente me tomo del cuello y en dos segundo mi cara estaba contra la pared.

-ya puedes soltarme?-le dije sabía que le había molestad, pero no era para tanto o si?.

-no!, nunca hagas eso!-puso un poco de fuerza y después me soltó.

-lo hare cuantas veces quiera-le dije y solo me miro con una cara asesina- Qué!-se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando y yo de tras de ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo—oo-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o

Regrese al restaurant, después de acompañar a esa chica mal agradecida!, aun me duele el cuello!… fui directo a la pequeña oficina que tenía mi prima allí, me senté.

-shaoran?, pensé que te habías ido-mi prima kaoh había entrado.

-no todavía, te esperare hoy-

-gracias primo eres un amor-me jalo los cachetes, mi prima era como una adolescente estaba totalmente alocada!, pero ni modo así la quería. Y era mi favorita entre todas mis primas.

-kaoh me lastimas!-le decía pero no me soltaba.

-no tanto como creo que te deja la pequeña sakura, ¿verdad?-

-¿eh?-a veces era una observadora o se creía detective

-no te hagas el tonto, las estas acosando ¿verdad?-su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía y me miraba con seriedad como si buscara algo.

-yo no estoy acosando a nadie!-me pare de golpe

-ja, ya veremos qué pasa, pero te estaré vigilando, shaoran-salió de la oficina

Lo único que me faltaba tener unos ojos observándome en cada momento, por qué si algo era cierto era que mi prima era muy se creía FBI yo pienso más bien que es una entrometida!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

Ya habían terminado las clases del día, y faltaba muy poco para que termináramos el año escolar y con eso la carrera, esta fantástico!, ahora teníamos una reunión con nuestro profesor, si acertaron, sakura y yo.

-muy bien están enterados te los pormenores del caso, espero que sepan manejarlo, lo dejo en sus manos, sé que lo harán bien porque ustedes se complementan a la perfección-los dos no miramos, con caras de: que le pasa a este tipo está loco!, acaso era ciego somos como el agua y el aceite, por eso siempre pelamos!, acaso no se da cuenta que siempre competíamos en su clase!-les estaré observando, la audiencia se hará en un semana, así que estén preparados, ya pueden irse-

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, nos retiramos-dijo sakura, y salimos.

-será mejor que nos reunamos toda esta semana para estudiar el caso-

-no, yo estudiare sola y nos vemos el día de la audiencia-se marchó dejándome con la boca abierta, como era tan obstinada no aceptaría ayuda, decidí no hacerle mucho caso, después de todo, ya buscaría el modo para que revisáramos el caso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo

Estábamos a 2 días de que se llevara acaba la audiencia y ella no había aceptado revisarlo, pero hoy no se escapa, hoy no!.

Me fui un poco más temprano al restaurant, hable con mi prima y le pedí que cerrara pro hoy, claro que no quería, pero después que le platique mi plan acepto.

-sakura llego y kaoh la recibió, le dijo que se fuera a cambiar pro que había muchos clientes, sakura entro al baño y aproveche para sacar a mi prima del restaurant.

-eso no es justo shao, me dijiste que podría quedarme- la empuje a las calle.

-Hoy no, será otro día, toma mis llaves-se los di y cerré la puerta, me fui hasta donde estaba el control de luces, apague todos, excepto la que enfocaba el piano, ella salió y se sentó, estaba a punto de empezar cuando apague por completo todas las luces, ella seguro pensó que fue un apagón, y que pronto regresaría así que toco, pero cuando termino nadie aplaudió, no se escuchaba nada de ruido entonces hablo.

-¿kaho?-nadie contesto obviamente.-¿alguien?-silencio total, entonces se me ocurrió asustarle.

Llegue rápidamente cerca donde se encontraba, y empecé hacer algunos ruidos, con las ollas.

-¿hay alguien?-se fue acercando y me escondí en las cortinas, ella entraba despacio y yo no hacia ningún movimiento-¿Por qué no me contestan?, ¿dónde están todos?, esto no es divertido!-parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, me recrimine y comencé a moverme para hablar con ella, pero se asustó y salió gritando

-un fantasma! Ahahhhhhhh-yo me reí, no era mi intención asustarle de esa forma pero se dieron así las cosas, corrí detrás de ella, estaba realmente asustada, le toque el hombro, y cuando volteo me miro sorprendida y me abrazo.

-LI hay un fantasma, en este lugar-estaba temblando, y me sentí mal yo había provocado eso, era una mala persona!.

-no hay nada que temer, estoy contigo, aquí no hay nadie más que los dos-se separó y me miro.

-entonces tu hiciste todo!-me empujo y se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirle, pero no pudo-tu la cerraste?, ábrelas!-

-no, tenemos que repasar el caso, así que te quedas hasta que terminemos-

-ya te dije que yo estudiare sola!-

-pues a mí no me parece-

-lo siento pero tendrá que ser así- me di la vuelta y camine, no esperaba que me siguiera pero lo hizo, entonces analice todo y sonreí-le tienes miedo a la obscuridad verdad?-

-no!-

-definitivamente, eres muy infantil-

-no lo soy!-

-muy bien quédate aquí, voy ha buscar algo-en realidad iba a encender las luces.

-yo voy contigo-

-ya ves que si tienes miedo, vamos-encendimos las luces y no tuvo más remedio que estudiar conmigo, prácticamente lo sabía todo de memoria, y tenía preparado muchas probabilidades, así que todo estaba bajo su control, pero éramos un equipo, teníamos que trabajar juntos.

-muy bien, creo que ya está todo listo, es hora de que te lleve a casa-

-yo me iré sola-

-que no, te llevare-

-que me iré sola!-

-No, punto final-me di la vuelta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había llevado a sakura de regreso, pero a unas cuantas esquinas un coche negro me de tubo el paso, y un hombre alto de cabello castaño que vestía un traje se bajó y camino lentamente hacia a mi detuvo a un lado de mí.

-Shaoran LI verdad?-yo asentí-soy el padre de sakura-

-Mucho gusto señor- extendí mi mano.

-no quiero que te acerques a mi hija-me enfurecí, como se atrevía a decirme lo que tenía que hacer.

-pero que le pasa-

-sé muy bien que tu padre es Hien LI, mi competencia, mi hija es muy tonta,-me estaba enfureciendo- al pensar que tú podrías fijarte en ella, pero yo si estoy consciente, no lograras nada, sakura es una inepta, mira que el heredero de los LI, fijarse en ella, seguro, espero que no trames nada con mi empresa, o te arrepentirás- regreso su coche y se fue, ese tipo estaba loco, en ningún momento me había pasado algo semejante por la cabeza, ni siquiera había relacionado el apellido Kinomoto con el rival de mi padre, esto solo hacía más complicaba todo.

Continuara….

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿debería catalogarla como drama?, ¿Qué piensan de shao?, ¿no odian al padre de sakura?, me gustaría saber su opinión, me gustaría saber que piensan, o si tiene alguna sugerencia.

gracias por leer, y también por comentar

Ah, les invito a que lean mi primer fic recuerdos, y si les gusta, que me comenten por favor, son solo 2 capítulos, tenía puesto muchas esperanzas en él, me gustaría que me ayudaran a ponerle género, si es drama o tragedia?

No les fastidio mas nos vemos al próximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV SHAORAN

Me encontraba en mi casa pensando en la reacción del señor kinomoto, espero que mi padre no reaccione así, eso sería una desgracia seria como una situaciones antiguas, y la verdad eso me sonaba a tragedia, bueno tenía que dormir un poco tenía que convencer a sakura de volver a repasar todo, tenía que mostrarle cosas que había descubierto, para el caso que nos darían mucha ayuda, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La vi caminando sola, afuera del restaurant ya había terminado su actuación y seguramente regresaría a casa, en todo el horario después de clase no la vi, tal vez se estaba escondiendo de mí, me apresure para alcanzarla.

-otra vez tú?-me dijo antes de llegar, acaso tenia ojos en la espalda?.

-debería agradecer que el gran LI te acompañe-

-no lo necesito, puedo caminar sola-

-eso no me parece- hice un movimiento y la cargue en brazos, ella me miro sorprendida

-bájeme li!- se trataba de mover para que la soltara, era tan ligera, que empecé a caminar con ella hasta mi auto.

-no te sakura, no lo hare-la mire a los ojos seriamente, por un momento me sostuvo la mirada, pero después miro hacia otro lugar, y dejo de oponerse, llegue a mi auto y la puse en el asiento del copiloto, me subí y le dije.

-en tu casa o en la mira?-me miro furiosa- tenemos que checar algunas cosas del caso-le aclare, respiro profundo.

-en mi casa, mis hermanos me esperan-me puse en marcha…

-Como siempre tu presentación fue grandiosa-miro a la ventana- eres muy platicadora-le dije sarcásticamente.

-entonces no soy la mejor compañía para ti!-me grito enojada, sabia como hacerla enojar, pero también podía hacerla sorprenderse.

-eres la mejor compañía que he tenido-le dije seriamente, no la mire, pero ella parecía analizarme, sentía su mirada penetrante en mi rostro- tengo algo en la cara?-le pregunte y vi como por primera vez se ruborizaba, y me pareció totalmente encantador!, me pregunto desde cuando pienso tanta babosa!

-no tienes nada especial li- otra vez había surgido la chica dura.

-pues tu si tienes algo especial, de lo contrario acaso crees que te seguiría?- yo mis cosas, donde salía tanta cosa?, al parecer decía muchas cosas sin pensar cuando esta con ella, sakura tenía la boca abierta con mi respuesta, la mire por unos segundo y regrese mi mirada al frente, me estacione y le dije-será mejor que nos apuramos, ya es tarde, y tenemos que tener todo listo para mañana, despertó de su trance, se bajó y camino delante de mí.

Entramos, sus 2 hermanos, se acercaron a saludarla con alegría, al verme de tras de ella, tomoyo me sonrió, pero el otro chico el cual no conocía me miro con odio, ¿qué le pasaba? Acoso los hombre de esta familia estaban locos?, pasamos a la sala, y el chico me siguió con esa cara asesina, comencé a sacar algunos papeles y le fui explicando lo que había descubierto por mi cuenta ella los revisó me dijo que serían muy útiles, me sentía algo incómodo, ya que ese hermanito que tenía ella no se fue de la sala en ningún momento y me seguía mirando con odio y así siguió hasta que ya no lo pude ver cuando me aleje de la caso con mi coche.

POV SAKURA

El día había llegado, me vestí lo más formal que pude, me puse un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa blanca, tome mi maleta en donde llevaba un montón de papeles, y me fui directo a la audiencia, el caso era un poco complicado, se trataba de la patria potestad de una pequeña de 5 años, yo defendía a la madre y está totalmente segura que ganaríamos, no quería admitirlo pero LI era muy bueno eso me lo demostró el día que el muy idiota me encerró en el restaurant, y ayer me dio unas piezas muy buenas con las que seguro tendríamos asegurado el gane, bueno tenía que concentrarme, la madre de la niña me advirtió que el padre era de una familia con mucho dinero y que haría cualquier cosa para que ganara.

Yo esta ordenando todo, desde la parte de adelante, faltaba escasos 15 minutos para que la audiencia empezara y no había rastros de LI no sé qué le pasaba debería de haber estado aquí desde hace mucho, al parecer tendría que afrontar todo, como siempre sola…

Muy pronto escuche como las personas entraban, me gire para conocer a los abogados del lado contrario, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era jóvenes como yo, sonreí y alce la vista, sentí como si un balde de agua fría callera encima de mí al ver a mi padre detrás de esos abogados, si efectivamente eran de su empresa, estaba a punto de competir contra él, mi padre se acercó a mí y me dijo despacio.

-no podrás hacer nada contra ellos dos-me señalo a sus dos abogados-será mejor que te rindas, estas sola en esto-después de decirme esto se fue y se sentó justo de tras de sus abogados parecía orgulloso de ellos.

Me sentía bastante mal, mi padre había logrado flanquearme, mire a la madre de aquella niña, y no sé de dónde pero me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante, tenía que ayudarle a recuperar a su hija, no me importa si estaba sola, pero debía de astuta, mi padre era muy afamado por sus grandiosos abogados pero tenía que vencerlo, no sé como pero lo haría.

POV Shaoran.

Estaba muy emocionado hoy defenderíamos el caso, y tenía todas las intenciones de ganar, llegue y antes de irme a reunir con sakura fui al baño, necesitaba calmarme me encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el labavo viéndome al espejo, estaba nervioso pero debía de ocultarlo, shaoran li no era una persona de tener miedo, no señor, respira profundo y mi celular empezó a sonar, era mi padre…

-buenas días padre-

-shaoran sé que hoy será tu…- estaba hablando pero en eso alguien entraba y decidí meterme en alguno de los baños.

-si padre sé que no debo de defraudar a los LI, ya se, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya está todo controlado, además tengo de compañera a una excelente abogado-mi padre se preocupaba mucho por mi futuro, el contarle que tenía esta oportunidad hizo que me felicitara y que además me diera algunos concejos, pero ya se hacía tarde y tenía que dejarlo-tengo que irme, nos vemos después-Salí, unas vez más mire mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía muy diferente en traje, no le tome más importancia y camine hasta la salida pero en cuanto intente abrir la puerta, esta no podía abrirse, la forcé y ni podía hacer nada, tenía muy mala suerte, no me importaba que estuviera encerrado si no que sakura estuviera sola enfrente del juzgado después de todo éramos un equipo, así que grite para ver si alguien me escuchaba.

Pov sakura

El caso seguía avanzando y esos abogados eran muy hábiles, yo no me quedaba atrás pero se veía a leguas que el juez estaba sobornado, no podía creer que se haya prestado a eso, shaoran ni se atrevió a aparecer, como era posible!, odiaba decirlo pero necesitaba su ayuda, mi padre era alguien que me ponía nerviosa.

-usted señora no tiene la mismo estatus económico que mi cliente-

-objeción-me levante

-a lugar-como era posible que el juez se prestara a eso?, claramente se veía que estaba nuestra contra, esto era peor de lo que esperaba, no podía así, como luchar si desde que todo empezó ya sabían quién iba ser el ganador….

POV Shaoran

-alguien puede abrir!-estuve gritando como por media hora y nada, mi celular estaba totalmente muerto solo había restado la llamada de mi padre y se había apagado-pueden por favor abrir!- golpe la puerta y escuche como si alguien abriera la puerta, gracias adiós alguien me había escuchado, un señor con uniforme de intendencia abrió.

-muchas gracias!, hace mucho que estaba gritando-

-lo siento señor, no sabía que alguien estaba adentro, el señor kinomoto ordeno cerrarlo-

-no se preocupe-que había dicho!?-el señor kinomoto?-el solo asintió-pero que hace aquí ese sujeto?

-lo que pasa es que sus abogados defenderán el caso-esto era peor, tenía que ir con sakura a prisa, estaría compitiendo con su propio padre y no quiero pensar en cómo se sentía, rápidamente Salí de ahí, entre despacio y me quede parado en un lado, no podía ir directamente a donde estaba sakura, tendría que esperar a que ella termina ya que le tocaba llamar a un testigo.

-llamo a la audiencia a Shitari Mamotino-sakura en ese momento había llamado a la niña, la niña paso enfrente, toda la gente la miraba como si estuviera loca, y solo atiene a ver a su padre reír, pero en cuanto me vio su risa se borró del rostro.

-hola shitari, te hare algunas preguntas ok-la niña asintió-me puedes decir que significa esto por favor-desdoblo una hoja de papel, y le mostro a la niña un dibujo

-es mi papa y yo-el padre de la niña sonrió.

-y por qué pintaste tu cara y algunas partes de tu cuerpo de morado?-la niña no respondió-note pasara nada malo te lo prometo, la niña dudo un poco y dijo.

-es que a si se queda mi piel cuando mi papa me pega-

-objeción, no pueden tomar como cierto lo que dice la niña-

-a lugar-ese juez estaba de parte de equipo contrario

-pues si no puedo tomar enserio lo que dice una niña entonces llamare a su nana…-enseguida la nana de la niña paso al frente y dio su declaración no había marcha atrás, además tenía un video, que lo demostraba, yo pensaba que sakura estaría mal, pero me equivoque, ella es realmente sorprendente estaba a punto de ganar el caso y lo había hecho ella sola, al final todo quedo a favor de la madre, sakura había ganado, vi a su padre salir furioso, y después me acerque a ella.

-hola sakura-me ignoro, sabía que había faltado, pero no fue del todo culpa mía-oh vamos sakura háblame, reclámame, golpéame si quieres pero no te quedes callada-se volteo su cara estaba seria.

-que quieres que te diga Li, no llegaste!-

-lo sé pero todo tiene una explicación-

-no quiero escucharla-

-pero yo si quiero que la escuches-la tome de la muñeca la jale, tome su maleta y Salí de ese lugar.

-suéltame LI!-

-no hasta que te enteres de todo- busque al intendente por todos lados hasta que lo encontré-disculpe señor podía explicarle a esta señorita donde me encontró-probablemente no me creí, después de todo era su padre, sin embargo al escuchar lo que el señor le decía, no parecía asombrada.

-espero que te haya quedado claro, que no fue mi culpa- ella solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo rápidamente le alcance-tenemos que festejar tu triunfo-le dije, pero me le quede mirando como idiota su rostro parecía triste, nunca la había visto así, sentí el impulso de abrasarle pero me contuve después de todo era de sakura kinomoto de quien hablábamos, no sabía el porqué de su tristeza, me quede en silencio un rato, analizando que lo más probable era que el señor kinomoto me había encerrado para que no estuviera cerca de su hija, o más bien de su empresa. Estaba totalmente equivocado si pensaba que me alejaría de ella, yo no quería nada de su empresa, yo lo quería conocer a la chica que tenía a lado de mí, tal vez ser su amigo- anda te invito a un helado, a una cena que quieres?-

-nada, LI no quiero nada-

-bueno entonces yo elijo el lugar, te encantara- le tome la muñeca y le jale, erala única forma de poder llevar a sakura a alguna parte porque por su propia voluntad no lo haría jamás.

POV sakura.

No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perder el caso, si lo hubiera hecho jamás me lo perdonaría, si no fuera porque el idiota de Li que se presentó cuando llame a mi último testigo, seguramente no hubiera podido, el sentimiento de enojo que sentí hacia él, opaco totalmente el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo al ver a mi padre en el equipo contrario, su presencia me dio fuerza para que continuara y ganara el caso, después de que todo termino se acercó y me jalo, me llevo frente a un señor que me contó lo sucedido, la verdad no me importaba mucho solo quería ir a casa, pero no me dejo… cuando a li tenía una idea siempre se le las ingeniaba para involucrarme sin mi consentimiento.

-como algo esta delicioso-no tenía mucho ánimos pero el muy inteligente, me había llevado a un restaurant italiano, si precisamente a uno de mis favoritos, comimos en silencio, sentía su mirada, pero hoy no estaba de humor para sus peleas.-no piensas decirme algo?-

- algo sobre qué?- le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vaso de refresco.

-no se algún reclamo, algo!-estaba exaltado, creo que este chico no maneja bien estar en silencio.

-digamos que no fuiste necesario para que ganara este caso-allí estaba mi parte mala, no acostumbraba a ser así con nadie, pero ya me debía muchas, y no le diría la verdad.

-qué mala eres sakura, y yo preocupándome por ti-eso des configuro mi cara, como que se preocupaba de qué?, tenía curiosidad pero no le demostraría nada-te queda muy bien los trajes formales-me ruborice no pensé que fuera a decir eso, ese chico decía cosas que hacían que rompiera mi temple-mañana tenemos un trabajo que entregado, ya lo has terminado?-y también me daba cuenta que siempre después de decir algo así, cambiaba a otra cosa y eso me intriga.

-ya lo he terminado li-

Después de comer me llevo a casa, donde me acosté a dormir, era temprano pero estaba totalmente casada.

…-oo-o-oo-

Mis clases había terminado por el día de hoy, gracias a dios LI no había venido a la escuela, era eso o le estarían regañando por no llegar… en cierta forma no era su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada, chicharu había tenido que hacer unas diligencias y me pido que le esperara aquí estaría de vuelta en 2 horas, así que me fui a un salón de música que estaba en la universidad, nadie se acercaba por allí así que estaría tranquila, fui directamente, me puse a tocar, y me dio por cantar una canción muy especial, mi madre me la había enseñado, y la tenía como un gran recuerdo de ella, podría decirse que era la única forma de sentirla conmigo, esa canción representaba cada momento feliz que viví con ella, cuando mi familia estaba completa, cuando nos apoyábamos uno al otro a pesar de todo, yo cantaba y a pesar de que mi voz tenia ganas de quebrarse no la dejaba, estaba desahogándome, y a la vez mientras la cantaba le contaba a mi madre desde mi mente como estaba todo por aquí, al fin di el ultimo acorde en el piano y alguien de tras mío me sorprendió verlo recargado en la puerta del salón.

-que hermosa voz tienes-yo sonríe irónicamente.

-dile eso a mi padre-él se fue acercado hasta y cuando llego se sentó a un lado de mí.

-yo creo que él lo sabe-lo mire y volví a sonreír irónicamente

-seguro que si-dije de manera sarcástica, mire las teclas del piano

-por qué dices eso sakura?-

-por nada-

-sabes, puedes contarme si quieres, yo no diré nada-ja, no tenía ni las mas mínima intención de contar nada-tuviste una mala experiencia con tu voz?-por que tenía que hacer preguntas, no me guastaba decir mentiras, eso a veces estaba en contra de mí, no conteste-no creo que haya sido tan malo-ya no me contuve,¿, me puse lo más sería posible, comencé a narrar y recordar mi pasado.

FLASH BACK

-y el primer lugar es para…-me encontraba en un concurso de canto, tenía 9 años, solo quedábamos una chica y yo, entre nosotros estaba el ganador.-key huratho-yo sonreí era mi primer concurso y había ganado el segundo lugar, tenía apenas 1 mes de haber empezado a cantar y eso para mí era grandioso estuve a punto de ganarle a la otra chica tan solo quede a un punto y es que ella llevaba más de 4 años cantando y era más grande que yo, en fin estaba contenta, felicite a la chica y luego dirigí la mirada a mi padre quien estaba sentado en primera fila junto con mi madre, ella estaba sonriéndome, pero mi padre me vio con un semblante frio y después volteo la cara, podía sentir su decepción, eso borro toda mi alegría, y verlo levantarse e irse me dejo aún más triste, baje con la cara decaída, me encontré con mi madre , me abraso y me felicito, no dije nada, nos fuimos al auto y todo la marcha estuvo en silencio, debes en cuando mi madre hablaba de lo bien que había estado, pero mi padre no me dio ningún comentario, así estuvo por 2 semanas no me hablaba, y cada vez que mi mirada coincidía con el me mostraba una cara de decepción, cosa que me dolía mucho, en ese tiempo era cuando solía llorar, ahora trato de no hacerlo, pero no hay día que no lo recuerde, ese día yo debí dar más, no sé, hacer lo imposible, tal vez a si mi padre me tendría un poco de cariño, y si antes los ensayos eran intensos se volvieron peores, pero era algo que ni mi madre podía evitar.

Fin de flash back

Li se había quedado callado, no decía nada, era cierto tuve un momento de debilidad y precisamente con él, pero es que estas fechas eran las que más me traía recuerdos, en un par de semanas seria el aniversario de mamá.

POV Shaoran.

Estaba caminando, tuve que faltar a mis clases por cosas de la empresa de mi padre, pero llegue solo a entregar un trabajo, me puse a caminar por la escuela hasta que escuche que tocaban el piano, su forma de tocar me indicaron que era ella, la quien estaba tocando, rápidamente ubique el salón, que jamás había visto entre con mucho cuidado y la escuche cantar, su voz era tan armoniosa, y dulce, cuando termino le dije que tenía una voz hermosa, ella trataba de negarlo, entonces le fui preguntando, ese día no era la misma estaba absorta, cualquier otro día me hubiera botado de ahí, pero no en vez de eso me conto una episodio de su infancia, ella miraba las teclas del piano, estaba tan seria, contaba la historia con tristeza, pero su mirada nunca cambio, no vi reflejado dolor, o más bien creo que sabía ocultarlo muy bien, si antes pensaba que el señor kinomoto era un desgraciado por lo que me hizo, ahora estoy seguro que el problema no solo es contra mi sino hasta con su propia hija, me quede en silencio cuando termino, la veía con detenimiento, necesitaba encontrar algún sentimiento en su rostro, pero no había nada estaba totalmente normal, ella noto mi mirada y me dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

-Li no tienes que sentir lastima por mí, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, no te debí de contarte nada, pero no te preocupes no creo que vuelva a suceder, es mejor que me vaya- se levantó para irse

-no siento lastima por ti sakura!, lo que siento es admiración-logre que voltee, tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendida, pero solo duro unos instantes para que volviera a su misma pose de siempre

-no deberías Li soy el peor ejemplo-salió del salón dejándome solo.

Esa chica era un completo misterio y estaba dispuesto a descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos, acosta de lo que sea y de quien sea.

Continuara…..

Hola ¿cómo están? Que les pareció este capítulo, triste, desesperante, les gusto?, me encantaron sus review, solo les quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía bueno es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir a veces solo dispongo de 1 hora para hacer cada capítulo y hay algunas personas en mi casa que no les gusta que escriba : (, pero no importa no les hago caso, les comento me encanta leer sus comentarios me dan ánimos y me ayudan para saber qué es lo que les gusta y de que debería escribir más, les agradezco sus comentarios y también a las personas que me siguen o tiene como sus favoritos gracias!

: muchas gracias por decirme que la continúe, en realidad muchas gracias por todo tus comentarios, si creo que también es un poco triste, bueno este fic como dice el resumen, es diferente a los demás, este es más sentimental y a mi aparecer con más drama pero me gusta!, bueno nos vemos luego gracias de nuevo!

Princessa thenea: si la continuare me alegra que te agrade y más aún que se te haga interesante, espero que sigas leyendo gracias!

Elfenixenlasllamas: hola, gracias por tus comentarios, creo que son los más largos que he recibido y eso me encanta!, tal vez después a futuro les cuente un poco acerca de por qué se me ocurrió escribirlo tal vez te sorprenda o no, eso lo decidiré después jaja, si yo también amo a este shaoran!, bueno amo a todos mis shaoran pero a este en particular le tengo cierto cariño, si es muy evidente pero no se tal vez le ponga como no sepa que pasa con sus sentimientos bueno no sé qué opinas? A veces solo escribo y sale, sobre el padre de sakura si es cruel pero no por que no sea su hija eso es lo que te puedo decir por el momento. Si bueno su proyecto espero que no te haya decepcionado eso solo me sirvió para dar un toque de drama, bueno no te preocupes mi mente está pensando en cómo unir más a esos dos. El dia que vi tu review no tu ve la mejor mañana mas sin embargo puede decirse que me hiciste el día, respecto a actualizar no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que trato de que estén listos todos mis fic para los fines de semana. nos vemos espero te haya gustado el .

Sakuritabi: gracias por comentar!, también me encanta que se haga la difícil Jijiji, yo amo a mi shao, suspenso…? no lo había pensado parece muy buena idea, déjame ver en donde puedo acomodarlo, tendrá que salir jaja, espero que pronto, no te preocupevsi tengo que seguir sino mi hermanita me mata jaja está también picada, todo el dia hostigándome para que le cuente que pasara después jajá,pero no le digo nada ;) chao gracias nuevamente!

Inutsuki chan, bueno el padre de sakura no la detesta en si, y algo con la madre bueno solo una pisca tiene que ver, me alegra que te haya gustado, en serio fue muy bueno ver tu comentario si hay voy con mis actualizaciones jaja gracias!

Bueno chicas, gracias… me pregunto ¿hay chicos en fanfiction?, no he visto a ninguno o leído a alguno, bueno en fin le dejo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios les dejo chao


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

-0-

Pov sakura.

Y aquí estábamos todos, mi salón había pedido ir a ver un simponcio especial de nuestro maestro, la verdad a mí no pareció pero en fin tenía que ir por la asistencia, cuando termino salimos para irnos, está lloviendo para mi mala suerte chiharu se retirado antes, ni modo como era la única en toda la carrera que no tenía un coche, tenía que esperar a que la lluvia cediera.

Hice como se me hubiera olvidado algo y regrese para dentro, no quería que me vieran con lastima, no, eso jamás!, cuando calcule que todos ya se había ido Salí, la lluvia ya no estaba tan fuerte así que era mi oportunidad de salir para tomar el camión camino a casa. Estaba a punto de dar un paso a fuera cuando un auto negro de la nada llego a toda velocidad y se estaciono tan rápido como pudo a unos metros delante de mí, él salió de su auto y camino hacia a mí, yo tome mi celular y comencé a llamar.

POV Shaoran

Por fin había terminado la exposición de nuestro maestro, Salí y comencé a buscarla, sakura no estaba, en donde rayos se había metido, después de media hora decidí irme, estaba doblando la esquina cuando la vi por el retrovisor, allí estaba parada en la puerta del teatro donde se realizó el simponcio, como pude di la vuelta y me apresure para regresar, esa chica se movía rápido y si no me apresuraba seguro se iba, había esperado mucho para que eso pasara! Me estacione a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, me baje del auto y camine muy decido hacia ella.

-no vendrán por ti, ¿verdad?-le pregunte en cuanto bajo el celular que tenía pegado en la oreja.

-cla…-no la deje terminar.

-vamos, te llevare- le dije

-no, vendrán por mí-

-entonces esperare hasta que vengan por mí-me apoye en la pared, con una pose despreocupada que le diría que no me movería de allí.

-no tienes por qué, no seré una molestia-me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojo, la tome por los hombros y me acerque a ella.

-jamás serás una molestia, yo esperare por ti, entiendes!-le sacudí un poco y la abrase, ella puso una mano en mi pecho intentando separarse pero la abrase aun con más fuerza y desistió en su intento-ya no vas a estar sola, me tienes a mí-su mano arrugo mi camisa al terminar la frase, estuve a si unos cuantos minutos, después me separe, le tome de la mano y la lleve conmigo.

Todo el trascurso del camino, estuvo sin decir nada, estaba dispersa, veía a la nada, no sé qué le pasaba pero sentía dentro de mí que debía de estar con ella, así que no la lleve a su casa todavía eran las 5pm, me desvié y la lleve a mi casa, ella no se dio cuenta, como dije estaba dispersa.

-vamos-le abrí la puerta y bajo, miro al frente y se sorprendió.

-¿Dónde me haz traído li!?-esboce una sonrisa.

-a mi casa-levante los hombros para restarle importancia

-llévame a mi casa!-me grito molesta.

-no, señorita esta tarde eres solo mía-le dije muy cerca del oído, ella se molestó y trato de darme un golpe, pero fui más rápido, le detuve el golpe pareció sorprendida, le tome delicadamente la mano con la que estaba a punto de pegare y la bese, lo que hizo que se ruborizara- entremos necesito mostrarte algo- metí las manos a balsas de mis pantalones y camine hacia a mi casa, era casi igual de grande que la tenía ella, el ver que no me seguía me gire sobre mí- prometo después llevarte a casa-le sonríe y ella rodo los ojos y camino hasta llegar a mí.

-siempre estas molesta porque?-le pregunte para romper el hielo.

-no siempre estoy molesta, tú haces que me enfurezca!-sonríe, por lo menos causaba algo en ella, cuando llegamos a la puerta, esta se abrió por si sola y rápidamente la tome en brazos, ella me miro cofundada.

-espero algún día entrar a si en nuestra alcoba, cuando estemos casados-le mire con ternura lo que creo hizo que se ruborizara y mirara para otro lado, pero sus defensiva surgió de inmediato.

-ni lo sueñes li!, bájeme!-la baje con toda la delicadeza posible, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando wei mi mayordomo y un gran amigo, se presentó.

-buenas tardes, joven li-

-hola wei, necesito que prepares un comida exquisita, tengo una visita de hornor-le mire de reojo para soñarla- ella es la señorita kinomoto-le presente.

-mucho gusto-le sonrió!, porque a mí no sonreía!

-bueno, cuando este todo listo me llamas-le dije y jale de la mano a sakura.

-donde me llevas li!-trataba de soltarse de mi agarre.

-a un lugar que creo te gustara-caminamos por varios cuartos hasta estar de frente a uno con una puerta de color blanco.-aquí es-abrí la puerta-no se veía nada estaba totalmente oscuro.

-bueno este es nuestro salón, de música-prendí la luz, que por que le había traído aquí?, fácil siempre que la veía tocar parecía otra persona y yo quería descubrir a esa chica también, quería conocerla más que nadie, la mire y su cara estaba un sonrisa, al ver el cuarto lleno de instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, mi madre tenía cierta maña de comprar cualquier tipo de instrumentos aunque no los sabia tocarlos le encantaba tenerlos de recuerdo de alguno de sus viajes, en medio estaba un piano planco de cola, sakura camino directamente hacia él, y le acaricio ante de sentarse.

-este salón nunca se utiliza, sería bueno que alguien lo utilizara de vez en cuando no crees?-le dije pero no recibí respuesta, solo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, levanto la tapa que cubría las teclas y puso delicadamente sus manos sobre ellas.

-este piano es bellísimo es tuyo?-

-sí, pero no lo utilizo, mi madre lo compro para mí cuando tenía 10 años, para que aprendiera pero la verdad es que no soy tan bueno-me reí

-tocar es muy fácil pero lleva dedicación, siéntate-me indico y hice lo que me dijo- que es lo que sabes?-le mire con una cara de no sé nada!, ella sonrió, era la primera vez que me sonreía- lo suponía, pero veamos tu digitación, ella comenzó a mover uno por uno sus dedos, yo la seguí la verdad era que no era tan malo, pero bueno quería estar tanto tiempo como fuera con ella y si era la única manera lo haría-veo que no lo haces nada mal, ahora veamos los acordes- me ensaño cada uno de estos, y estuvimos un buen rato en la práctica de acompañamiento-vaya no creí que tuvieras talento para esto, li- sonrió.

-es que tengo una maestra muy buena, sakura-

-así quien es?- me miro, creo que si a veces era muy despistada.

-tu sakura-me miro y empezó a reír, jamás la había visto reír admito que me atrapo por vario segundos-te de que te ríes es la verdad-

-li, crees que no me di cuenta que sabes tocar-le mire sorprendido- nadie avanza tan rápido en un día, solo estaba probando que tanto sabes, y al parecer sabes más de lo que dices- clavo sus ojos en los míos

-me atrapaste, pero la verdad es que hace mucho que no toco-

-pues deberías de hacerlo más seguido-volvió a su posición y comenzó a tocar, a la mitad de la canción le acompañe, en serio que cuando tocaba se convertía en una sakura totalmente diferente a la que conocía.

Pov sakura

No puedo creer que estaba tocando con Li shaoran, es mas no puedo creer que me haya traído a su casa, al principio estaba molesta, pero la molestia paso cuando me mostro un salón lleno de instrumentos, era un sueño, estaba totalmente puesto en posición para tocar en una sinfónica, podría decirse que estaba hipnotizada por el lugar, solo quería tocar, no importaba si li estaba a mi lado, yo solo quería liberarme un poco de todo y la única forma que lograba hacer esto era así, sentía que estaba actuando de una forma extraña con li, pero me sentía tan relajada que no me importo, cuando terminamos de tocar, el señor wei nos interrumpió.

-ya está lista la comida, pueden pasar al comedor- li se levantó me extendió su mano para ayudarle pero no la acepte, me levante, tome mi bolso y camine a su lado, no quería comer con el pero bueno, se las arreglaría para que aceptara y sus modos de hacerlo, no son una forma que me agrade mucho, mejor sería evitarlas.

Llegamos y había un gran mesa, él se sentó en un extremo y mi plato estaba del otro extremo, wei me ayudo con el asiento y me sente.

-estas muy lejos-me dijo.

-es mejor así- le dije viéndole seriamente.

-pues a mí no me parece-se levantó y a cómodo todo para quedar de mi lado derecho.-así está mejor, se sentó, comimos me preguntaba cosas pero solo le respondía con monosílabos, espero que haya disfrutado a la sakura de hace unas horas por que era poco probable que la volviera a ver.

-bien ahora si es hora de irnos-me dijo yo tome mis cosas y lo seguí, su casa era como un laberinto, tenía demasiados pasillos, la mira era más fácil, tenía muchos cuadros pero no tantos pasillo como esta, llegamos a la puerta y alli estaba wei.

-la llevare, volveré más tarde-

-si joven li, un gusto conocerla futura señora li-me dijo y cerro calmadamente la puerta, yo estaba con el ojo cuadrado, como que futura…!, mire a shaoran y estaba sonriendo, trate de no hacerle caso y me adelante.

-bien hemos llegado, gracias por este día- enserio este chico estaba loco!, me baje sin decirle nada, cerré la puerta, iba a entrar pero me detuve, abrí la puerta de su coche.

-gracias por traerme-le dije y cerré enseguida el auto, me volví sobre mis pies y me fui directamente a mi casa sin voltearme.

-fue un placer, futura señora li!-me grito, sonríe, ahora estaba segura de que si el estaba loco!

Llegue a la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar cuando se abrió, mi padre estaba frente de mí.

-te prohíbo estar cerca de Li shaoran-me dijo seriamente, yo le mire

-¿Por qué?-me dio una cachetada, no fue fuerte pero aun así dolió.

-lo que yo digo no se discute!-salió de la casa y me dejo parada allí, en cuanto vi que se marchó, subí rápidamente, a mi cuarto, mis hermanos se sorprendieron que no les salude pero no quería ver a nadie, mi hermanito toya, toco mi puerta.

-saku, estas bien?!-trate de componer mi voz, que estaba bastante quebrada.

-sí, solo necesito descansar, tuve un día muy exhausto-

-sé que no estás bien pero te dejare sola, creo que es lo mejor-sin duda él era el que me conocía muy bien, se fue, no entendía que pretendía mi padre, acaso quería que estuviera sola?, ahora tenía un problema más grande… evitar a Li.

Pov shaoran

Regrese a mi casa, baje de mi auto con una sonrisa, camine de lo más despreocupado a la puerta de mi casa, donde nuevamente wei me abrió.

-veo que ha regresado joven li-

-wei, sabes que puedes llamarme shaoran-

-lo sé, parece muy contento-

-pues lo estoy-

-creo saber por qué, si me permite mi opinión- moví la mano para que siguiera-la chica muy bonita, es perfecta para usted, tiene una manera de ser que le cautiva o me equivoco?-

-tu siempre estás en lo correcto, una vez te dije que la primera chica que trajera a esta casa seria la dueña de todo lo mío, sería mi futura esposa, y por lo que escuche no se te olvido-

-como se podría olvidar eso joven, si desde hace un tiempo atrás lo ve entusiasmado, supongo que se debía a esa chica, solo espero que su padre no se oponga-deje de sonreír -después de todo su familia y la de ella son rivales en el negocio- wei tenía razón pero no me importaba, yo estaría dispuesto a frotar a mi propio padre por ella-no se preocupe joven seguro que él entenderá, me retiro-

Wei me había dejado con ese pendiente por el momento era mejor que mi padre no se enterara, ya se lo diría a su tiempo, ahora debía de concentrarme en mi carrera y en ella.

Continuara….

Hola de nuevo…

Bueno en este capítulo no puse nada de recuerdos, ya sabrán mas sobre el pasado de sakura que le obligo a hacer como es, y también después sabrán por que su padre se comporta así, pero será después , en esta capitulo quise poner algo más de shaoran, que les pareció?, quisieran saber más sobre shaoran?, sakura? O fijitaka? , bueno en fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me despido porque tengo que hacer los otros cap. de mis otros fic.

Nos vemos

Sake more.


End file.
